Rose's blackmail
by FelicityT
Summary: I wrote this ages aog but only now decided to post. What would the Cullens do if they heard about a man who was pure evil? catch him of course.


Thankfully we have already dealt with all of them and they know not to ask questions. The last one that did ended up being blackmailed by us and believe me that is the worst thing that can happen. He ended up having to go to Carlisle for therapy although seeing Carlisle didn't help. It took all of Jasper's energy to just calm him. Carlisle did not approve of this process but as we promised him that that would be the last time he only has sharp words with us, us being Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper and myself. The original blackmail changed us forever. It had happened in the summer of 1998.

First we agreed that I should go and pretend to be a new employ and see what this man was like. I was shocked he was one of the most arrogant, self-centred men I have ever had the displeasure of meeting and as I have been meeting people for around 90 years and had killed a number of them. I quickly made friends with the rest of the group, there were 8 of them, and made a deal that if I got rid of him he they would provide all our needs. I also was shocked to learn that he had a wife and 2 children who depended upon him. Armed with this new knowledge we then got Alice to talk to his wife with me in the background to hear what she was thinking about. What I heard was truly shocking. The amount of stress she put up with would have made most people have a heart attack. I also realised that the only reason she did not leave was because he was their only income and she had no support system as her family were dead. I let quietly let Alice know that she should continue this friendship and with that Alice hurriedly ended the conversation with a promise that she would visit the next the day. We then went to regroup back at the house we were renting. We agreed unanimously that this was worse than a simple job of persuading someone and decided that we needed to punish him. We then decided that the best way to do that was humiliate him. Rosalie came up with the best idea. She said that we should have her flirt with him at work and lead him on so she got invited back to his house. She would then video all of his actions and mail it to the police. We also agreed that the rest of us should be there for back-up.

When that happened we should suggest that the children and his wife come here to her best friend's house. With everyone else of the way she can excuse herself and Emmet can play the role of the angry ex-lover and Jasper can be his sidekick. They then start emotionally torturing him making him feel completely in love one second and in anguish in the next second. They will leave him with a complete lack of love for his wife and make him voice all his petty complaints at work. He will then lose his job, his family and only have his accumulated wealth for company as his mysterious lover will vanish. We will then buy his wife and children a nice house and give them money to live off and for the children's education. We decided to put the plan in to action the next day which gave us the night to get ready.

The next day went well. Rose succeeded in getting Mark to notice her so we stepped it up a notch. She swapped desks (we were working in an office) and began flaunting herself for all it was worth. I heard from some of the other men that these were the woman who they hated as they were nothing but idiots. So during the break I called a staff meeting and showed them Rose's 'fake' degree in economics with a minor in medicine (she did actually do the degrees but about 40 years earlier) and that she was in no way an idiot and she was just playing the flirt because I asked her to. By the end of the day she had got Mark dazzled and he was already asking her over. As she needed to talk with us she gave him a probably as she needed to make sure she was fresh enough. I did not want the thoughts which followed from his mind so I quickly tuned him out and concentrated on our plan. That was my signal to confirm with Alice that everything was ok so I quickly excused myself from the room faking a headache but promising to catch up tomorrow. In fact thanks to Alice I had already done all the work I was meant to and more. Alice phoned me then (it is so useful she can see the future) and said that yes we could proceed as she had invited Anna round to our house with the boys. At first Anna had been extremely hesitant about it at first wanting to check it with Mark but Alice won over the boy with the promise of a 80 inch flat screen TV and the girls (as she was barely over 25 and her daughter was 8) with the promise of a complete makeover. With the kids also trying to persuade her she gave in. I then cleared it with Emmet & Jasper and they said they were ready so I went told Rosalie to accept. It is so useful having super hearing. Before I left tuned in to Mark's thoughts to get an insight in to what he was planning. It was 100% disgusting so I also relayed this information to Rose to let her know where this was heading. I then signed out of the building and went to Alice to help her. By the time I had got there everyone was ready to leave so I told Alice to bring them out. Another surprise we had thought of was to get Anna her dream car which turned out to be a blue Jaguar**XK. As there was a Jaguar dealership only 50 miles away I volunteered to go and pick one up. The man selling them was suspicious as to how I go the money but I assured him that it was legal. To persuade him I handed over the value of the car as a tip providing he got it ready for me by 6pm. He assured me that this would happen. I was in a slight dilemma on how to get 2 cars back when Esme of all people suggested that she would pick up the car from the office and I could just run there. So that is what I did and when the man questioned me about it I just told him that my mum had dropped me off. He was as good as his word though on the car I had to fill in some paperwork but that took 2 minutes. He seemed amazed at my speed but remembered the $ 45,000 tip I was giving him and kept quiet for fear of losing it. With the paperwork out of the way I left him with 2 credit cards one to use to pay for the car and the other to use for his own leisure. Anyway, when Anna saw the car she absolutely gobsmacked Alice had to gently prod her just to get her to move. Her thoughts turned to longing but acceptance of the fact that she would never have it which startled me just how kind the person was as she only said we were extremely lucky to have such a car with no malice at all. At everyone got in I asked them how quick they wanted me to go. The children immediately replied as quick as possible and Anna silently agreed with them though verbally kept quiet. So I started racing down the streets of Florida at 150 miles an hour. The children's first thoughts were of shock that they actually got their wish and excitement when they realised just how quick we were going. Because of the speed we got to our house, which was 18.75 miles away, 7.5 minutes later. We then as promised started entertaining our guests with Emmet graciously handing over the remote to Sam and Alice leading Izalea to the bathroom for the full on beauty treatment. When we arrived Anna was disappointed that she didn't have longer in this car and started day dreaming about what it would be like to own one. She was so busy daydreaming she hadn't noticed everyone else leave the car. I decided that now was as good as time as any to introduce her to her git so I softly called her name which brang her out of her trance. I then asked her whether she would like to drive the car as I had caught her looking at it. Her thoughts immediately turned in to embarrassment and joy so I told her I took it as a yes and handed her the keys telling her to reverse it 100m and then start driving. She was confused by my instructions but did as she was asked. The delight when she saw the race track we had built in the 'garage' was almost off the scale though she was extremely cautious about what she was meant to do. So to give her some encouragement I called out to her and said that she should take it for a test drive as we could never be bothered. She got on it straight away. And Esme was happy to inform her about her gift before she joined Alice.**

**Now that I had her and the children out of the way in perfect time I called Rose to tell her it was time to move back to the house. Rose had done nothing but flirt the whole time I was away and she was willing to move on to the next stage. With that I called Jasper and Emmet and the 3 of us made our way to Mark's house on foot. Rose and Mark were yet to arrive so we hid in the undergrowth waiting for them. They weren't long; Rose mentally filled me in on her plans whilst I checked up on the plans of Mark. I was still disgusted with what he was planning but I didn't know anything yet. We had decided to give them 15 minutes before Emmet and Jasper interrupted them. I naturally listened in in case Rose lost control. What I heard from Mark was worse than I had dreamed. I instinctively growled, I was extremely glad Rose was a vampire as otherwise she would be fearing for her life. My growl alerted Jasper who immediately guessed what was going on. He quickly sent a wave of calm over Mark which seemed to take effect immediately which I was extremely thankful as I did not need Alice to guess what was going to happen next. I quickly accessed Rose's mind she was about ½ a second from losing control and her only thought was rage. I quickly told Jasper to calm Rose down before she did something stupid then when she was able to listen to us. I told her to get out of there immediately as she knew she was losing it which would not be useful. Thankfully she complied and was by my side in a second. But her thoughts were going back to Mark so I told Emmet to get her out of here ASAP. He sensed the urgency and seriousness of my tone so started leading Rose back to our house to calm down. I quickly found what was making her so angry. Mark was mentally shouting about his last victim and then he remembered who it was... No wonder Rose was furious with him. It had taken me longer to work it out since Rose hadn't used her surname for so long... What also made me sick was this was De Ja Vu. Only to us could history repeat itself. Jasper was ½ a second behind me but as soon as he realised he made Mark as depressed as he was able. He then made him in agony and I didn't try to stop him. It took all my self control to stop myself from ripping his head off myself. Instead I phoned Carlisle and told him to get over here ASAP. He had probably heard from Alice what had happened. He was with us with 10 minutes with his medical bag and was preparing the syringe. I told Jasper to make him feel guilt as that was the only way we were going to be able to do this. He agreed and changed the emotion then Carlisle flew in to the house and administered the syringe. The only issue from my point of view was that it was filled with the wrong chemical. As Carlisle was treating Mark I phoned the police. They arrived within half an hour demanding answers and were shocked when we handed them a list of answers perfectly corresponding to their questions. When they asked us about that we replied that we were bored one day and decided to learn the routine by heart and now we were making use of it. They asked us where Carlisle was but before they finished the question Carlisle appeared by the door with all the information they needed about the incapitation Carlisle delivered to Mark. Carlisle told us to go home as he could deal with this solution. I then explained to Esme what had transpired. Rose was not his first conquest but she was the 1****st**** one to make it out with A&E being involved. It had made me churn to think of the number of girls that had been subjected to his torture. I didn't mind the fact that some people liked being in control or being controlled but these girls had no choice. But what made me be completely repulsed was who his previous conquest was none other Rose's great niece. I also found out who Mark was none other than Royce's great nephew. At this revelation Esme gasped her thoughts were of complete disgust and sorrow with regret that we did not realise earlier. **

**This plan was too fun not to put in to practice. We knew Mark was a criminal and all we needed was him to be caught in the act and confess. This is where Rose came in. She had just been hired as a new assistant to Mark and was having her first day tomorrow. The basic plan was her to flirt with him and then get his confession.**

**Jasper and I were going to be visiting guests and Emmet was playing the jealous admirer. Alice & Esme were keeping his family busy. **

**The plan was out in place and none of us could wait to get started. Alice had found Rose the most suggestive clothes she could but gave her a shirt to put over the outfit so she was suitable. **

**Jasper and I were tailing Mark from his house. Jasper was pumping him full of anticipation and lust. When he got in to the building we made sure Rose was waiting for him and she had her shirt unbuttoned slightly revealing her outfit. He didn't need any encouragement to want Rose. Whilst Rose was distracting him I called a meeting for all employees in 10 minutes time. I obviously had a lot of complaints about the short notice but everyone ended up coming. What they were not expecting was a 25 year old & an 18 year old chairing the meeting. But as soon as I outlined my aims they were a lot happier. The next question shocked them, Had Mark ever harassed them? I heard a few mental confirmations so I asked those people to stay behind and talk to Carlisle, Jasper & I. In 1 hr we had 25 witness statements which by themselves could land Mark in jail but Jasper still wanted to play with him a bit more.**


End file.
